


The Sex God Is My Friend

by MLou186



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explict, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Non-Cannon Relationship, Oneshot, Underage - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Yurio is obsessed with his friend/mentor  who he desperately wants to had sex with. He decided to trow a party and get him drunk to see what happensThis is an old draft, May be edited later





	The Sex God Is My Friend

Yurio was laying in bed composing a mass text to send  out to all his team mates and friends reminding them about the party he was hosting later.  Once he was done, he knew he needed to send a special one to Vik without sounding like a desperate slut. His hands hoovered over the keyboard after erasing the message for the 10th time. He finally decided to just play it cool and sent the text before he lost his nerve.  He  waited for a response from Vik then danced around the room as he got dressed into a low cut black romper that showed his cleavage and silver and black high heels.  He was feeling girly today. He undid his rollers and finger combed his hair then checked himself out in the mirror admiring his perfect ass before leaving the house. He went to the corner store to purchase beer and wine.  he knew he was not old enough but the old perv had a thing for him. 

"Just what you doing with that lil lady? "  he said as usual throwing on a thick accent trying to sound sexy. He only  sounded like more of  a perv. Yurio laughed and twirled a piece a hair innocently " oh me? i'm having a party"  he said batting his eye lashes and bending over the counter slightly mere inches away from his face. " cant a girl have a good time" he said in his perfectly feminine voice running one of his soft hands under the man chin who instantly melted into it.  "Hmm big daddy?" He cleared his throat and took the money "Come again" he finally said after regaining his composure. That dam brat always made him so weak and hd knew it

Yurio made it home and made sure the Dj and Caterer was still coming before partially restocking the bar. Yurio went i to his bedroom and stared at the photo of them after finals. He suddenly felt horny and quickly got undressed. He had thirty minutes before anyone arrived. He searched for his phone and pulled up the porno his friend Alexa sent him from their last fuck session. He was not that into straight porn but since his man was in it, he would watch it.

His fingers ran over his slim delicate feminine frame. " Oh Viktor.." he moaned while he fingering his hole. "Right there" he pleaded his eyes shut tightly as he humped his fingers desperately his body shimmering in a light film of sweat as he rode out his orgasm.

Victor POV

"Yuri?" he asked as he heard his name being moaned, he was sure he was supposed to be home alone so it couldn't be his obsessed older sister but yurio never showed any interest in him. He slowly went up the stars and was in for quite the shock. The blonde haired beauty was masturbating to him and his hole was just hungrily sucking his fingers. He knew he shouldn't be watching, the boy is underage after all but he really did have a beautiful body and that lovely hole. He groaned , his name sounded heavenly on this boys lips. It took everything in his power to not kick the door open and stick his now hardening dick in. He quickly exited the home and got into the jeep to collect his thoughts when he happened to see Yuri. He smiled, he definitely could get some head from him. He was another one of the groupies.

Yurio POV

He soon was dressed and welcoming everyone, even the perv from the gas store. He actually cleans up nice. He rolled his eyes when he seen the fat piggy walk in and his man coming in after him with a flushed face. Vik was looking like a snack.. no a meal in those skinny jeans and a fitted polo shirt. That ass and those abs on full display like both clothing items were painted on. His hair was messy yet neat.. Just like I love it. Those eyes were as bright as usual. That beauty did not distract me for long though.  Just what the hell going on, he better not be fucking Yuri and not fucking me, that fucking fat..He then got happy because maybe the rumors are true that he is bi but to fuck his rival. The man took him when he was mentoring him then to fuck him as well. I should kill him. Thankfully my friend spotted me about to explode and stopped me

Viktor POV 

He was sitting in a chair drink in hand, getting yet another lap dance he did not ask for from quite a beautiful woman but that was not what had his attention tonight.He could not figure out when Yurio became so sexy to him, he thought distance would help but it did not. She was giggling and soon straddling lap grinding and kissing all on him but his eyes were unable to move away from him. 

Soon as he downed the drink he got heated as usual. He also noticed Yuri on the dance floor , he was shy but after a couple drinks and if he was near a pole he became a very talented stripper. He did find him attractive but not as much as Yurio.He had to admit though, they were definitely competing, as usual to give off more eros. He laughed.

Viktor watched Yurio on the dance floor go from swaying his slim hips slowly as his hands ran up his thighs and behind his perfect ass slowly grabbing it. His hair flowing gracefully with his movements. He did right by letting it grows. His hands then rand over his smooth stomach and over his chest. He was completely lost in the music and unaware of all the lust filled eyes that were now on him. He always moved so gracefully and those heels.. dam. 

He was now dancing to slow  music with Amir, the gas station owner who had a thing for young feminine looking boys. Yurio was definitely putting on a show for me. His hips were swaying effortless to the beat grinding the poor man to death, he was unsure how he was standing it. When our eyes met he licked and bit his lips but I never held his gaze long. The girl on my lap was getting annoying since she thought she was getting me hard. I pushed her off me and headed towards the bathroom. I needed to get a handle of myself or should I take her with me, he wondered 

Nobody POV

After dancing for hours seducing everyone but his target, well so he thought,Yurio went to his bedroom defeated with aching feet. He was  sweaty so he took a quick shower and slipped into a little black dress and thong. He looked in the mirror and begN putting his hair into a bun since his curls dropped 

He heard his door open and was about to curse who ever it was out until he saw who it was. "Yurio"  he said with a slight slur "You look good in that dress thang " he said with a lust filled voice . The girl did not help him at all and he knew what would satisfy him. Fuck the law, the boy was close enough 

"Thanks Vik" he said lowly with a blush sat on the bed and watched the sex good walk over and sit next to him before taking his shoes off. He laid on the bed and Yurio did the same, it was not unusual for them to lay and chat like this. He was so lost in thought of having a drunk Viktor in his bed, he had just realized an awkward silence fell between them

"I saw it earlier and it was more beautiful than I imagined but I just" he rambled on but Yurio was not sure what he was talking about. Maybe another conquest?   He was unconsciously moving closer and closer to him. His presence violating all his sense. His body reacting. He was leaking and rock hard. Also unable to follow the conversation. 

His focus was on the  hand that kept moving closer to his thigh. He really shouldn't play with me like this but on the other hand  he would take whatever touch he could get. He was so distracted he did not notice his other hand pulling his ribbon loose. "That's better he said" Tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. 

Yurio cheeks were fire engine red, his palms were sweaty and Viktor's face was coming closer as his hand was running up his thigh. When their lips meet he moaned and melted into the kiss.  He climbed into viktor's lap as the kiss got hot and heavy. He was soon grinding on that massive bulge under the jeans that he wanted so badly. Viktor gripped his ass while kissing and sucking on his neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

20 minutes later and he could not believe it was about to happen. Yurio felt like I couldn't breathe. Those lust filled green eyes were so intense and taking me in like im the last sip of water in the desert. His perfect nude body was  actually on top of me. His cologne and natural smell overpowering my nose even more now . Oh gosh and that huge throbbing dick on my thigh. 

"You want me baby" he asked rubbing his hard dick up and down my slit  "OH Viktor... mmmm.... please" I moaned. He then held our dicks together and jacked us off.  It felt good but that was not what I wanted. My throbbing ass needed to be filled.  I was slightly embarrassed because I am much smaller than him but he did not seem to mind.

"Ohh yes! soo good" Yurio moaned and  groaned close to coming, he was also so sensitive. He never experienced this much stimulation, this was too much. Viktor was quite surprised at his reaction and for some reason it turned him on even more. Viktor smiled letting their dicks go as he slowly kissed up and down his neck and chest grinding their dicks together the entire time loving how the slender figure under him reacted.

Soon Viktors mouth was kissing down his stomach and nibbling at his thighs. He legs opened as wide as possible to give him access to whatever he wanted. His tongue skillfully circled his hole as his hand gripped snd slolwly jacked his small penis. Yuri moans became louder and his movement more wild when that wide tongue pushed passed his tight ring of muscle. 

"Ahhh no dummy!" he groaned in protest when the sex god stopped pleasuring him.  "why ? !" he groaned and pleaded. "You a virgin" was the response he received. "No im not!" the sexually frustrated drama queen protested not up to discuss his sex life, though it was quite limited. He could not believe he got the man this far, way further than last time and he stopping yet again and especially before he came.  "just fuck my bussy already!" he said lewdly  as he ran his hands down his perfect abs and used both hands to grip Viks massive dick. 

"Yuri You know I cant" he said  as he closed his eyes and groaned. How is he so good at this. Yurio had come to a decision of his own and when Viktors eyes closed his eyes he smiled. He slowly repositioned himself  then guided his prize to his hole. He tilted his hips and took in a deep breath then forced Viktors big throbbing cock into his wet tight hole. The fool shouldn't have let his guard down so he now know who he fooling with.

 "Ohh Fuck Mmmhnmmm"!! soon escaped his lips before he bit them. He liked the burn, he liked the pain. He was quite pleased with himself finally getting the dick he wanted he had waited this  long enough. He wouldn't even care if he pulled out and left. One feel was enough 

Vik was not expecting this or that lovely scream that followed. He liked his screams a s moans, he knew he shouldn't. He watched as  Yurio hands were holding onto the bed as his hips thrusted up and down. It felt so good, the way his walls were gripping him and the visual was even hotter. His hips moving desperately his lips parted and slightly swollen his eyes burning with passion. His cute little dick dripping like a faucet bouncing with his movements . His hair was flowing all over to bed. It was enough to make any man come. YUrio had to feel it. Needed to come, he had basically lost control, it felt so good he could care less what the so called sex god wanted. YUrio knew what he needed and he would get it. It felt so good. Worth whatever happened next 

"OOOO you naughty boy,,, you going to get it now" Viktor said an octave lower making the boy shiver once he got over the shock. "Oh please daddy, punish me with your big dick"  he moaned out lowering his body on the bed giving him complete control . Viktor smiled at him as he grabbed both of the boys legs and put them on his shoulder. He started thrusting slowly watching the boy biting his swollen lips and jacking his dick off to the rhythm. 

Yurio was in heaven , none of his dildos felt this good. He was a moaning groaning coming mess. He thrusted his hips as best as he could but eventually got tired of being on bottom. Viktor pulled out and waited form him to get into doggy style position. He slowly pushed into the boys gripping hole listening to his low pleasureful moan that all make when he first go in.  Yurio started throwing his hips back filling the room with squeaks moans and slaps. of course the slaps were from their skin connecting and Viktor's hand.

Viktor soon had Yurios hair and pulled him up by it.  "MMM daddyy i like it rough"  the boy moaned before kissing him enjoying having his sweet spot pounded. He was unaware how intense sex could be, he had been on the verge of cumuing 4 times but he would remove the pressure from his spot every time.  

"Fuck your hole so good" he groaned ou as the boy laid flat on his stomach unable to keep up with Viktors rough hard fast pace as he was getting closer and closer "Im going to givee you want you want baby"   he said in a stained yet sexy voice as he got closer to filling the boys hole up. "Ohhh Vi-KI--TOR!"  the boy screamed unable to finishes his prevented sentence as they both came together. He liked how nut felt inside him. They soon both dozed off forgotteting about the party that was going on around them , thankfully, the supposedly drunk Viktor remembered to lock the door. 

 

 


End file.
